Pretending
by xRottenCandyxRavenclaw
Summary: Rose overhears Lysander tell Roxanne that he isn't IN love with Dominique anymore. SongFic from an old challenge. Probably my favorite fanfic piece I've written. (Originally posted on my old account, Intoxicated-eyes, NOT STOLEN!)
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"./p
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em"If I hold to your lips a little bit longer/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emIf I want to stay inside would you think it strange?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emAnd if I really wanna let it all go,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emAnd not save anything for tomorrow;/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emAnd if tomorrow never comes at all..."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"His skin was warm; like always./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"It felt good against my own flesh. The heat we had created together seemed already to be leaving me. I used to hate how my petite body refused to keep any warmth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Now I was thankful for the excuse to be close to him whenever possible./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He shifted beneath me, drawing a little whimper from my lips. I wasn't ready to get up and get dressed yet, wasn't ready to move. I nestled my cheek deeper into the hollow of his collarbone. If only there was a pause button for life; so that every moment could become a lifetime if someone so wished it. I wished it. For I knew that he had to leave soon, before Mother and Victoire returned home. I knew, but I refused to move my small body off of his. Refused...because I could feel him second-guessing every second between us./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Lysander...?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em"Kiss me like it's the last time,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emLove me like it's the first time./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emI'll kiss you like it's the last time,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emAnd I'll love you like it's the first time./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emI bet you can't wait 'til the next time,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emBut if there isn't a next time..."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em"Maybe just... Don't cry, don't cry;/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emMaybe just... Don't cry, don't cry."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Lysander Scamander. The second-born twin of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. The brother of Lorcan Scamander. The one and only love of Dominique Weasley./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Of me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I was Dominique Weasley; frail, petite, half-veela, Dominique Weasley. With the faceful of thick makeup. And the long, translucent waves of hair, a red sheen to its pale blonde color. Almost a carbon copy of my mother, elder sister, and aunt. Almost./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"For the record.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I hated the makeup I smeared on everyday./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"My hair was a bother; it was too long and girly for me. And no one could decide what color to call it. I wanted so badly to cut it off. Short. But I wasn't aloud./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He was Lysander Scamander; tall, slender, smooth, Lysander Scamander. With the flawless skin, undeniably more perfect than my own. And the pale, moonlight-colored hair that he always wore too long, always a bit past his chin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He was beautiful./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He was mine./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"But how? And.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"...For how much longer?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"My mind raced in discreet terror as I snuck a glance at his face; his eyes were open. Two orbs of silver focused on the pink ceiling of my bedroom. Oh how I hated pink. Or maybe it was the feeling in the pit of my stomach that I hated./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The feeling that what Rose had told me was...true.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em"I learned that it's just not worth fighting over little things;/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emLike when I used to wait all night just to say 'I'm sorry, I love you.'/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emTell me what would there be left to say? Nothing./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emWhat if God wants to take me away?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emOh, you better..."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Dominique..." My cousin had said to me, "There is something you need to know..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""What is it?" A headtilt; such a naive gesture./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I had no idea what kind of hurt was coming./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Well..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"It was unlike Rose Weasley to hesitate. Usually she just came right out with what was on her mind./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Like her mother./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Well what, Rosie?..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""It's Lysander."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Who knew a girls heart could jump so quickly from a girls chest to the back of her throat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Lysander?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She had nodded, and begun to chew on a copper curl. Nervous. A nervous Rose was never good./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Lysander...he... I heard him talking to Roxanne, Dominique... I heard him tell her that he..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em"Take me like it's the last time,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emLove me like it's the first time./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emI'll kiss you like it's the last time,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emAnd I'll love you like it's the first time./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emI bet you can't wait 'til the next time,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emBut if there isn't a next time..."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em"Maybe just... Don't cry Don't cry;/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emMaybe just... Don't cry, don't cry."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I banned the memory from my mind once more. Lysander must have felt my shudder; he was looking at me now instead of the ceiling. I forced a smile. He smiled back. It was next to hollow./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Or was I only imagining it?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Rose never told lies though. Especially not to me. Especially not about my Lysander./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"My Lysander? Could I even still say that? Could I even still call him.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"...Mine?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The silence that wrapped around us was making my heart ache. But I was afraid of what we would say if we broke it. I was afraid to ask about what he had said to Roxanne. What would he tell me? The truth? A lie? Would I even want to hear the truth? Would he give me neither?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Why was I worrying? It couldn't be true. We...we were in love!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongI/strong was in love.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em"And if I only get just one thing to do,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emThen you know I wanna give the world to you./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emSo, baby, won't you look me in the eye and pretend;/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emAnd tell me that you know you're never never, ever gonna go away./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emJust in case..."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I felt my stomach wrench, felt my eyes burn as I held back the tears that had fought me all day./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'I do love her.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I don't think I am strongin/strong love with her anymore./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I'm strongnot/strong happy.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Nothing makes me happy anymore...'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I wanted to scream, wanted to run, wanted to cry, wanted to hide; I wanted...to stay right here. Forever./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"But a forever in his arms wasn't going to happen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I knew all along, I knew it was far too wonderful to be real./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"To last./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"A little sigh shook my shoulders. Vibrant gray eyes looked down at me in question./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Even now, he was so beautiful. Oh, how I wanted to taste his lips and forget about all of this./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em"Kiss me like it's the last time,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emLove me like it's the first time./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emI'll kiss you like it's the last time,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emAnd I'll love you like it's the first time./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emI bet you can't wait 'til the next time,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emBut if there isn't a next time.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emOh, there might not be a next time..."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em"So maybe just... Don't cry, don't cry;/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emMaybe just... Don't cry, don't cry."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You don't have to pretend anymore, Lysander."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Pretend what?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""That you're in love with me...that you're happy..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Silence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""You don't have to keep pretending for me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I took a deep breath. And held it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"So afraid that if I let it out, the tears would finally fall./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Can't I keep pretending for me, Dominique...?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And that was that./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And we went on pretending./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em"You know you wanna love me baby;/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emDon't fight it./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emJust kiss me like it's the last time,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"emJust kiss me like it's the last time..."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; text-align: center;"em./em/p 


End file.
